hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Cage
Jerry Damonson is a wrestler currently signed to HCW competing under Christian or Christian Cage. thumb|300px|right Debut and Departure Christian would debut in mid 2005 as a Heel attcking Evan Bourne* and would have a mini feud with him until it ended with Christian would pin him with the Killswitch. Afterword he would turn Face teaming with Matt Hardy but they would have a title match but they would be on the losing end. Afterword the team disbanded as Christian was released from his contract for using Painkillers. Return Christian would return to HCW in November 2010 as a Heel attacking Kurt Angle. Afterword he would attempt to win the HCW State Heavyweight Championship but would fail. After a Hitus he would return at Hell's Chamber defeating Evan Bourne.Christian would then turn Face helping his real-life brother from a backstage attack from Chris Masters. ECW,ECW Champion and Move to Smackdown, Heel Turn,Feuds With Randy Orton and World Champion Christian would move to ECW thanks to the WWE Draft and become ECW Champ. He would lose the ECW Championship to Ezekial Jackson, later Tiffany would announce he had been traded to Smackdown. When he redebuted on Smackdown he would start a feud with Matt Hardy A few short weeks into his redebut on Smackdown, Christian would challenge the new World Champion Randy Orton, after 2 failed attempts, Christian would turn heel attacking Orton with the championship belt and walking out with it. He would return the next Smackdown in street clothes, claiming that the fans may have supported him, but hte cheers alone could never give him the World Heavyweight Championship so he left them. Later that night in a World Heavyweight Championship Rematch, Sheamus vs Randy Orton, Christian hit the Viper with the belt causing Orton to win by dq. After the match Christian helped Sheamus beat down Orton. The next Raw, Christian showed up without the World Championship, and recived and RKO from Orton. The next night on ECW, Christian would show up with a replica World Heavyweight Championship, claiming it was the real one to lure Orton out. He would challenge Orton to a No Holds Barred Match at The Final Battle PPV, Randy would come out and accept but they would have a tag team match later that night with Christian and Kurt Angle defeating Orton and Chris Masters with Christian pinning Orton, after the match, Christian smacked Orton with the replica belt and through it onto Orton and would proclaim he would have to beat him at The Final Battle. At The Final Battle, Christian failed in beating Orton, and he will have a Last Chance Match at The Last Stand PPV. Afterwords Chrisitan would proclaim himself number one contender, but would be placed in a match vs Orton which ended in a draw after a double pin, they would be both placed in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match. Chrisitan would win the match but would fail in winning the title as the champion Zack Blaze would intentionally disqualifying himself. The next night on Raw, Christian would be granted another title match at SummerMania. However Christian would challenge Blaze earlier in an Ultimate X Match which Christian would win the World Championship, following the match however, Christian recived an RKO from Randy Orton. At SummerMania, Christian lost the world title back to Orton. Feud with Sheamus After his feud with Orton ended, he won '''a '''Money in the Bank Contract in which he stated he would cash in on hte champion directly after Orton lost the title. On the 9 - 9 - 11 edition of Smackdown he will face returning superstar Skullbuster in a singles match. At Vengence 2011, he and Tyson Tomko would lose in a tag team match against Randy Orton and Sheamus. christian would then start a feud with Sheamus after the departure of Tomko. Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Heel